


Engaged in Sleep

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe talks to you early in the morning while you’re half asleep.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Engaged in Sleep

Poe was pretty restless. He laid awake with you sound asleep in his arms. He couldn’t stop staring at you. He couldn’t stop hovering his fingers over your peaceful face. He loved every single bit of you. He loved you so much, he lost hours of sleep just staring at you. Admiring you as you were swept away in dream land.

He glanced at the clock and it read 5:05am. At this ingodly hour, he finally plucked up the courage.

“Lovey, wake up.” Poe muttered into your ear.

Your nose scrunched and your eyes tightened shut. They then released when you answered with a soft and quiet, “Hm?”

“Do you love me?” Poe asked softly.

“Of course. I love you very much.” You mumbled back as you nuzzled your face into his neck.

He quietly chuckled, “I love you so much, Y/N. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you.”

“That’d be nice.” You said tiredly as you turned onto your stomach and rested an arm across Poe’s chest.

“Will you marry me?” He whispered into your ear.

You tiredly rose your head up looked at the time and back at Poe, “Did you really propose to me at an ungodly hour while I’m half awake?”

Poe smiled at you, “I had to do it before I chickened out again.” Poe said louder, his voice raspy. You smiled and gave small chaste kisses to his lips, “Is that a yes?” Poe asked.

You rested your head in the crook of his neck again, “I’m so ridiculously and hopelessly in love with you. So yes. I’ll marry you.”

Poe smiled and wrapped his arms around you holding you tight, “I’d take out the ring, but I’m too lazy to get up.”

You quietly chuckled against his neck, “That’s okay. I still love you.”

“I love you, Y/N. With all my heart. Now go back to sleep.”

You hummed, “Mmmm. Good night, Poe.”

He rubbed small soothing circles across your back, “Good night, lovey.”


End file.
